Final Frontier
by Alec Mallore
Summary: A new crew that has yet to find out what is in store for them


Final Frontier Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Captain Alleman strolled down the promenade on Deep Space nine glancing at all the different stands and shops that crowed the nearly full hall. Captain Alleman had been in the service for fourteen years; he'd seen his share of battles and deaths of close ones. Including the death of his parents Deep Space Five, during a Jem'Hadar raid on Ivor Prime. His brother Lieutenant Commander Brandon Alleman was stationed on the U.S.S. Drake as the Chief Engineer. He didn't see his brother as much as he liked to anymore. The last time that he saw his brother was at their parent's funeral on Earth. And then he felt detached from his brother. I guess it started when he didn't show up for his brother's graduation from Starfleet Academy, because of some deadly alien race that wanted to destroy the Federation. Some petty war was going on and that always got in the way of family. "And that's why you don't have a family of your own," he always thought to himself. He knew that he could never have a family and his Starfleet Career at the same time; and he really didn't want to give up his Starfleet career right now. He had worked so long to get all the four pips on his collar and he didn't want to go and ruin it right now, not while he was working for the Admiral uniform. Captain Alleman was on his way to go see Admiral Ross about his new position, the U.S.S. Communicator. He was very eager and excited about his new ship and his new promotion. HE was just recently promoted to Captain after the Jem' Hadar strike on Deep Space Five. As he made his way through the corridors of the habitat ring, he was wondering who was going to be his crew; people he knew from the Academy or some fresh faces? He liked both and was ready and willing for a good challenge. As he entered the Wardroom, he saw Admiral Ross sitting tin he chair farthest from him. He stood in front of the Admiral for a minute or two, while the Admiral read the Captain's service record. By looking at his face, Captain Alleman could tell that he was pleased in more than one way. The Admiral had seen more than his share of great battles and wars himself in his day. He had reached his mid 50's and you could tell that he wished he could trade places with the Captain. Able to take the initiative and make decisions, on the bridge of your own ship. You made if happen. You were there to make sure that the job wad done, not sitting behind some desk at Starfleet Headquarters. It wasn't as much "fun." Captain Alleman wanted to be an Admiral, but was worried that he would miss the initiative of seeing the mission through. Plus he would be behind a desk and not sitting in the captain's chair. The Admiral put down the PADD and looked at Captain Alleman. "Captain. I'm very pleased with your service record. You've proven yourself very courageous during battle," the Admiral began. "Thank you, sir," the Captain responded. "But I didn't bring you hear to be glorified. I'm sure that you have hard of the new Communicator class starship?" the Admiral threw out the topic on the table. "Yes sir, I have," the Captain replied. "The U.S.S. Communicator is the first one of its design. It has similar functions of a Sovereign class, but its weapons capabilities are much more advanced than the Sovereign class. The communicator class was designed for combat and long-term missions. I hope you understand that this new ship could be a whole new beginning for ship-design. Marcus, I want you to command the Communicator. Here are your senior staff list and service records. The full crew list will be given to you on Antares Ship Yard before you board," the Admiral stood and gave him a PADD with a list of names on it. "Thank you, sir, I am honored to be Captaining such a prestigious vessel," the Captain accepted. "I'm sure that you will be an excellent Captain for her," Admiral Ross said, extending his hand outward. Captain Alleman embraced his hand warmly and shook the Admiral's hand with a firm grip. The Admiral could tell by just looking into the Captain's eyes that he had the will and the courage to take on the new task that was before; and Captain Alleman was ready all right. Then the Admiral sat back down looked at a series of PADDs spread out before him, and his face became very serious. "Sir, if you don't mind me saying so, I doubt you asked me down here to give me the ship of the line. I'm sure there are some strings attached, am I right?" the Captain was afraid to ask such a question. The Admiral looked up; as if he was about to tell him what he was about to say. "Captain, a few hours ago we received word from a Colony, near the demilitarized zone, that a violent storm had destroyed several of their buildings, and demolished a good portion of their crops," the Admiral began to elaborate, handing him another PADD. "Are there any casualties?" the Captain surveyed the PADD. "We aren't sure. Communications are down. Marcus, there is another storm heading for the colony. In their crippled condition they can't withstand another barrage like they took before," the Admiral explained. "When is this second storm going to approach the colony?" the Captain said, still scanning all the data. "Less than 52 hours from now." The Captain stood up and looked at the Admiral. "That doesn't give the Communicator much time to get there," Alleman pointed out. "No, no it doesn't. You had better get going. The mission details are in that second PADD I just gave you," the Admiral advised him. "Acknowledged, sir" the Captain stood at attention. "This colony is critical to us along the demilitarized zone. Don't let us down Captain," the Admiral had said all he did, " dismissed." And with that single word, the Captain about-faced and took off for the door. Glancing down at his PADD once again, he scanned over the information about this first mission he was about to embark on. Down at the end of the corridor, he could catch a turbolift. He picked up his pace when he saw that the door was closing slowly. "Hey down there! Hold the door!" he called out, waving his hands wildly. An arm thrust out of the turbolift just in time to stop the door from closing. The arm belonged to a young officer, about his height and build. "Thank you," the Captain politely said. "No problem, sir," the Lieutenant took a glance at the Captain, " You aren't by chance Captain Alleman are you?" The Captain turned to him, " Yes I am, as a matter of fact." The Lieutenant offered his hand, " It's an honor to meet you Captain. I'm Lieutenant Ryan Schockemoehl, I'm going to be your Chief Engineer on board the Communicator." The Captain shook the young engineer's hand and could tell that he was an eager youth. "A pleasure. Are you on your way to the runabout padd?" the Captain asked. "Yes I am. I was called there. Someone said that we are departing earlier than expected," Schockemoehl's words seemed kind of puzzled at the end. "Yes. Our orders are to leave immediately to meet up with the Communicator and leave for an outlining colony to help with supplies and repairs there before an ion storm approaches it in two days," Alleman explained. "I see. Well sounds exciting for our first mission our of space dock," the Lieutenant had a fire ablaze in his eyes that the Captain noticed, and yearned for in his middle-aged years. Hopefully that flame stayed with the young lieutenant longer than it had stayed with him. The turbolift screeched to a halt a few minutes later. The doors opened to reveal the promenade and a variety of shops that the Captain had passed on his way to the meeting. A variety of shop attendants cried out their sales and pitches to the passing customers. The promenade was packed full of races of many varieties, and some he had never seen before. Alleman took the lead out of the lift with the Lieutenant not far behind. The padd was not too far out of sight. On the right of the promenade was a loud eruption of noise. It came from what looked like a bar. The bar was manned by a majority of Ferengi. One of them approached the window and motioned for the two to come over to where he was. The Captain looked at the Lieutenant, who had a clueless face. The Captain shrugged his shoulders and strode over to him. The Ferengi licked his lips and smiled, a serpent like smile. "Ah gentlemen, you must be new to the station," he surveyed his monetary opportunity " let me interest you in some new acquisitions that I recently picked up from Tuska IV." The Ferengi stretched out his hand towards the two officers and out rolled three shiny objects. Each was very small and in an octagon shape. The Captain could tell immediately that they were fake, but 


End file.
